


谢怜是只兔子精-03

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: ***************这集有车尾气************给大家开个假车再讲一段黑色睡前小童话





	谢怜是只兔子精-03

**Author's Note:**

> ***************这集有车尾气************   
> 给大家开个假车再讲一段黑色睡前小童话

【花怜】谢怜是只兔子精-3

第三 - 给你讲个故事

昨天和他们疯到十一点过的时候，二人就抽身离开了，回到谢怜的兔子窝里，谢怜伸了个懒腰，和花城道了句晚安就去冲澡去了，花城闷闷的嗯了声，也回到自己的房间，靠在门后，心中的沼泽和泥泞使他自陷其中-----谢怜的一颦一笑，他的声音，他的小动作，都被花城一笔一划刻在心里。

他对谢怜，便是进进退退的犹豫，得得失失的怅惘，迈进又逼着自己退后的矛盾；像嗜甜的孩子珍藏着仅有的几颗糖果，每当拿出来，都舍不得尝一尝味道，拧开糖纸，又拧回去放好。

但我又无法控制自己不去想这些，即使我捂住嘴，它们也会从我的眼睛里流露出来，谢怜。

谢怜那边的水流声渐渐停了，花城听见吹风机呼嗡呼嗡的声音，有些厌恶地脱下自己的衣服走进洗漱间，打开花洒-----

明明没有喝酒，却仿佛醉的很不清醒，花城躺在床上的时候，最终还是自弃的拿手臂横在眼前，同许多个孤独的夜晚一样-----他在想谢怜，疯了一样的想他，像所有凶狠的雄狐狸一样，想把谢怜压在身下，看着他尖叫着求饶，带着哭腔喊着不要，被自己狠狠欺负到高潮……花城厌恶自己对谢怜的臆想，但恶性循环的结果只能是他对谢怜的迷恋更加变本加厉。

“呜……不要！不要！嗯啊！”谢怜扑腾着想要挣脱桎梏，膝行着向前爬，却被一把捞回来压在床上，被迫承受更加凶狠的挞伐，一次次狠狠的从后面贯穿，被掰开双腿压着腰接受花城的撞击，交合处发出淫糜的噗呲噗呲的水声，兔子精本就容易性求不满，刚刚软下去的高潮又被生生激起，在后穴被填的满满当当的满足和堆积在一处的激烈的快感的刺激下，瞬间高潮-----

“啊啊啊啊啊-----------”

双目失神，脸上是满满未散春情，双臂圈着身上人，嘴里小口小口喘着气，双腿被肏得合不拢，接纳花城的小穴还在不知羞的无意识吞吐着，颤动着高潮的余韵，下一瞬间，体内性器渐渐胀大发硬，谢怜软着腰任由花城将其按在墙上，双腿自觉圈上他劲瘦的腰肢，淫荡不堪地扭着腰去迎合，催促让他满足的性器进行下一步动作；花城也就着这样的姿势再次深深进入，交合处随着粗暴的抽插流出汩汩浊液……

“啊…轻一点，哈啊！……”

“花城！……嗯……”

“啊嗯……啊！轻一点…唔……”

所有疯狂的欲念都集结在下腹一处，所有嗜血挠心的爱恋都化为此刻恨不得揉入骨血的疯狂交合，身下是心心念念的谢怜正在承欢-----沉沦自己给他的一切，耽与情色无法自拔。  
柔软的小穴吸弄着阳根，高潮后更是索求无度地吞吐吸弄，压抑的欲望和眷恋集于一瞬爆发，在谢怜深处释放………

因为血液里的野性作祟，肮脏的春梦令花城感到无端兴奋满足，但理智却让他痛苦；这几天搬到谢怜这里来，每天他都会做这样的梦，在梦里肆意肏弄谢怜，但是花城知道，这些，都只不过是他一厢情愿的肮脏欲念罢了。

见不得光的单相思，见不得人的欲念。

漫漫长夜，无边黑暗冷清。

…………  
……………

然而，谢怜这边情况也没有太好到哪里去，因为……他貌似也做了个有颜色的梦。

梦里是谢怜在和一人缠绵，可是奇怪的是……明明谢怜是只公兔子，但是却……那个……就是，用的地方不大对……而且，谢怜还是下面那个！

惊觉醒来已经是第二天早上，谢怜心里惊异大于羞耻，怎么可能呢？为什么会是和男子……呢？

其实在妖界，婚恋自由，不一定得是异性恋，同性结发也不是太稀奇的事情，但是谢怜这个八百岁老直男……而且这个梦来得也太没有一点点防备了，简直可谓令人惊恐！

谢怜自认为自己虽然不如修道者禁欲如严；但自问好歹也是正常取向，这个……这个事情吧……

诶，算了算了，谁知道怎么回事呢，一个梦罢了，还能怎么追究？醒了还不是该干什么干什么。

换下内裤准备去洗，不知为何谢怜想起花城还在这里，老脸有些挂不住，做贼兮兮地偷偷去洗，没想到偏不想什么来什么，一开门就撞见花城了

“啊哈哈，起这么早啊”

“嗯，今天放假，哥哥还要去实验那边吗？”

“这段时间不急的，下午去看看就好，你有什么安排随意”谢怜把捏在手里的内裤往身后藏了藏，花城瞥了一眼，眼角弯弯，“那我去准备早饭”

“啊？不用的，我们出去吃吧，总麻烦你多不好，买来吃也很方便的”

“左右没什么事，外边的总不如自己做的干净，还是胡萝卜粥吗？ 哥哥？”

“……好，那就麻烦你啦…”

谢怜做贼兮兮地溜进洗漱室开始搓裤子，脸不自觉红了起来；想着只是洗东西就没有关门，花城发现冰箱里的鸡蛋不够了就想过来问问，一进来就看见红彤彤的谢怜在洗内裤，这幅画面花城哪里还不明白发生了什么，但是尴尬只是谢怜的，花城从善如流地挑了挑眉，“哥哥，家里鸡蛋不够了，早饭就只有粥了，可以吗?”

不得不说，在很多生活上的小事上，和花城相比，谢怜反而更像个小孩子，他自己不知道他这副欲盖弥彰此地无银三百两的样子，和青春期被抓包的傻小子有什么两样。

“你！……你，你怎么进来了！”

“嗯？哥哥有什么不能……”花城玩味的眼神在谢怜手上游移，“我只是想来问问哥哥的意见”

“你怎么都……都…不敲门！”

“我的错，对不起，下次不会了”花城脸上笑意更甚。

不知道是不是谢怜的错觉，他觉得花城如果这时候化出来他的狐狸尾巴，这尾巴一定一甩一甩摇得欢腾的很！

这看起来乖乖的笑分明一点诚意都没有！

“以后记得敲门……”谢怜偏过头去，声音闷闷的“没有了那就随便做点……”

“好，大概还有二十分钟就可以吃了”

“……嗯”

花城在谢怜看不见的地方捂着嘴偷偷笑得肩膀颤，怎么这么可爱呀。

吃过早饭，加上实验那边也不忙了，学校也放假了，神经放松下来，谢怜的兔耳朵就又蹦出来垂在两边，耳朵尖尖还有一点粉色，像水蜜桃的尖尖一样，实在让人想去抓一把；

“嗯？花城啊，你上午没有什么安排吗？”

“没有的， 哥哥”

“那……你能讲讲你的故事吗？那天全顾着我自己讲啦，话说我都还没有好好问问你呢”

花城抬起漆黑又明亮的眼睛看着笑嘻嘻的谢怜，目光幽幽闪了闪，“如果哥哥愿意听的话……”

“我愿意啊，你讲”谢怜眼睛星星闪闪的，像守在老人面前等着讲故事的孩子。直直的和花城的眼睛对视；

在纯粹直白的对视下，内心不可告人的秘密似乎瞬间无处遁形，花城怯了，移开眼睛，喉结动了动，

“……好”

在很久以前，有只毛茸茸的小狐狸，很小很小一只，但是它和别的狐狸都长得不一样，别的狐狸要么是灰色的，棕色的，黑色的，或者是好看的白色，但是他是红色的；红色的狐狸一出生就不被视为好的征兆；在树林里觅食的时候，他显眼的毛色总是会招来危险，吓跑猎物，他在的地方总会暴露狐群，所以大家都不愿意和他一起，久而久之，这只红色的狐狸就被逼到了森林的边缘-----那是最接近人类居住的地方了，物资贫瘠，遍布陷阱，相当危险；但是大家都赶他走，没有办法，红狐狸一个人来到森林边界，同类们都嫌弃他，人类想要他好看的皮毛拿去卖钱，红狐狸特别憎恨上天给了自己一身招摇却一无是处的红色，这红色给他带来了无边的痛苦，孤独又绝望的狐狸来到了湖边，他看着水面上倒映着的自己-----

多么难看的红色，他想，他愤恨自己，觉得自己是这样的丑陋，他撕扯自己的皮毛，扯下来的毛带着血，星星点点，狐狸自己伤害自己，不知道是怨恨上天的捉弄，还是同类的无情，在一度自残自弃以后，他痛得连站都站不起来了，原本顺亮油润的毛发被撕扯得斑斑秃秃，伤痕累累，狐狸绝望地躺在湖边，他想，谁来抓走我就好了，谁来了结我就好了。

渐渐的天黑了，森林的夜晚相当寂静，天黑得像一块墨，今晚的天上没有星星。

红狐狸躺在草地上，它觉得自己的血都要流干了，是不是也快要死了呢？

不过他现在的毛也不好看了，或许猎人们也不会要他了，那么，估计是会被秃鹫什么的吃掉吧，他想。

在它以为连秃鹫都不愿意吃他的尸体的时候，他听见了一个人类的脚步声-----“沙啦沙啦”

“是一只狐狸！”一个小孩子的声音。

按照一般的习惯，狡猾的人类往往不会单独行动，更不会只有一个小孩子跑到这里来，肯定是有大人陪同的，人和狐一样是群居动物，有一两个就会有一连串，所以红狐狸也知道自己快要结束了，不知道会不会被做成小孩子的皮袄，还是被送进猎犬的肚子里，不过都不重要了。

“啊！在流血……伤的好像还很重，是和同伴打架打成这样的吗……”狐狸感受到一双手轻轻的将它抱起，抱在一个温暖的怀抱里，似乎还有淡淡的青草香；他麻木得连处于应激性的最后一点挣扎都没有了，一动不动地任由那个小孩抱起，狐狸闭上了眼睛，等待利刃割喉，血流完了，一切就结束了……

一分钟，两分钟……预料之中的痛楚没有到来，红狐狸疑惑地睁开眼，才看见抱着他的是一个约莫十三四岁的小男孩，白白净净的，他的身后周围也没有别的人类，这孩子看着他，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，没有那些猎人的贪婪和狠厉，也不是同类们的厌弃的嘲讽，是一种，很安静的，专注的，不令他不舒服的注视，后来他学会人类的词汇，姑且称之为温柔。

“怎么伤的这样重，留这么多血……”小男孩眼睛里流露出一种悲伤的同情，“我带你走，你愿意跟我走吗？我叫谢怜，虽然才修成人形，但是不会再让你受到欺负了，我会法术的。”

红狐狸以前听狐族长老说过，万物皆有灵，飞禽走兽皆可成精，机缘巧合，一念入道。

可是这么小的孩子，不知道在人类社会是不是也会被排挤欺负，不过他说的也应该不是假话，哪里会有形单影只的人类小孩出没在这种地方，早被叼来吃的骨头都不剩了，哪还能到这般僻静无人的地方来。

红狐狸求死不成，可也未必有多想活；狐狸们从出生就被告诫人类的狡猾多端，要小心提防，所以远远看到有人就躲开，没能近距离见过人类的模样，红狐狸被小孩抱在怀里，黑溜溜的眼睛盯着他细细地看，这孩子生的倒是标致，看起来一点也不凶，皮肤也白净，如果真按他所说是个幻化人形的妖怪，估计原型应该也是看起来温温软软的一只吧。

“我的洞在山的那边，我带你回去治伤好吗？”

狐狸黑黑的眼睛静静的看着他，像今晚没有星星的天空；浓浓的黑色里没有别的感情，只是很平静，无波无澜的夜色里映着谢怜的脸。

“你不说我就当你答应了，放心吧，我可要拯救苍生！我一定会治好你的”

………（这如出一辙的中二小太子，谢怜真的好傻fufu）

谢怜带红狐狸来到他的洞，洞很大，很宽敞，里边铺着蓬松干燥的干草，看得出来经常打理；洞穴里散发着草本植物的清香。

“你伤口破了沾水会疼，我就用法术先帮你清理清理吧，然后上药，我看这伤口是浅层的，应该不会太久就能痊愈了。”

红狐狸乖乖的被摆放在软软的草垛上，谢怜附有灵流的手轻缓拂过狐狸伤痕累累的皮毛斑驳之处，一瞬间，揪心的撕扯的疼痛就消失了，狐狸惊奇地睁大了眼睛------

“我没骗你吧，是不是不痛了？”谢怜嘻嘻笑着，牙齿白白的，看起来特别温软亲近。

不管这个人是不是像老族长说的那样狡猾或怀有叵测居心，红狐狸是真的感激他，因为没有谁对他这么温柔过，他知道自己不该轻信别人，但这并不妨碍他对谢怜感激。

狐狸蓬松的大尾巴在粗糙的草垛上摇了起来，拍打出“蹭，蹭，蹭”的闷声，谢怜眼睛笑得更弯了，在距离红狐狸两寸的地方虚虚拢住他做了一个环抱的动作，“上了药，很快就会好啦，你就在这里好好养伤吧，没有谁能来欺负你了”

红狐狸尖尖的嘴放在拢起的双爪上，静静的看着谢怜。

谢谢你，他在心里默默说道。

谢怜果然没有骗他，第二天那些被撕扯的伤口就结痂了，只不过被扯掉的毛还不能这么快长回来，斑斑秃秃的，像得了癞子病；红狐狸依旧百无聊赖，虽然他确实感激谢怜，但这也不妨碍他确实没有求生之心。

谢怜却相当上心，不知道从哪里采来的草药，捣碎给他敷上，有各种气味的，闻起来像是每天都不同，也不知道他哪来那么多闲心来照顾一只来路不明的狐狸。

在谢怜的洞穴里住了将近一个月，红狐狸的毛长回来了，因为谢怜的悉心照料，毛色一如既往的顺亮，耀眼又张扬的火红色。谢怜最喜欢抱着红狐狸，把他尖尖的嘴对着自己的鼻尖，亲昵地和他玩闹-------

“你好漂亮呀”

狐狸毛长好以后，谢怜对着他说的最多的一句话就是这个。

狐狸最开始很抵触，他知道自己很丑很不好看，谢怜这么说就是在讽刺他；这样一身古怪又另类的火红色究竟有什么好看的，百无一用，只会招来无限的麻烦而已。

但是谢怜每天都对他这么说，夸他毛色顺亮，熠熠生辉，连他见过的人类织出来的最好看的绸缎也比不上，红狐狸才有一点点相信，但是他还是固执的认为是谢怜没见过别的狐狸，他觉得要像别的狐狸一样灰扑扑的才好，哪里有他这样奇怪的红狐狸，这又怎么能算好看呢？

“你好漂亮啊，我应该给你起一个一样漂亮的名字，”谢怜今天同往常一样，对着红狐狸尖尖的嘴嬉笑道“叫你红红好不好”

狐狸眼皮抽了抽，这就是你取的漂亮名字？那么你口中所说的漂亮也确实存疑不少了……

“红红啊，这么久了，我还不知道你是一只公狐狸呢，还是一只母狐狸呢？”

红狐狸蹭地从谢怜怀里溜走了，谢怜抓不住他：“你不要跑呀，我不看，我不看还不成吗！喂！”

事关雄狐狸贞操，这种地方怎么能随便拿给别人看！

红狐狸和谢怜在洞穴里度过了许多个春夏秋冬，谢怜的妖力也更加成熟了；外形从一个十三四岁的幼童渐渐长成少年，妖怪修成的人形也是会随着其年龄而变化的。红狐狸也从小小的一只长成威武的大狐狸了，毛色是更加沉稳的深红，同样鲜艳神气不减，比最初捡来的时候更加好看。

谢怜说他在皇极观入道成妖，修的一半是天性，一半是道法，故而学了不少人类的规矩；红狐狸在他的教养下也耳濡目染了不少人情世故，谢怜虽为妖，却立志有济天下之心，常常捡回受伤的动物无偿医治，若不是红狐狸闹脾气宣夺自己的主权据理力争，谢怜可能就养了一窝的小弟跟着他到处跑了。

谢怜还教红狐狸感受灵气，教他入道；红狐狸其实能根据他的指示感受到，但是并不表现出来，做人还是做狐狸，对于他来说并没有太大区别，想死还是想活，其实也只是一瞬之间；狐狸没有太眷念的东西，也就是人间所谓的执念，所以学不学这些，能活多久，能做什么，他都不在意。但是红狐狸很聪明，谢怜提过的心得和法诀他都都能记住，但是谢怜问他话的时候，他还是装作不明白的样子，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的狐狸叫。

“诶，红红啊，看来你是不能成妖了”谢怜抱着红狐狸，鼻尖蹭蹭他的尖嘴巴，“可惜可惜，你要是修了形，肯定很漂亮”

你能别提这个了吗？两只公的对视几十年，看谁谁好看。

红狐狸修的傲娇脾气，伸爪不轻不重推了一爪表示嫌弃，谢怜按住爪子“别呀，我说真的，红红铁定是个好帅气的小伙子呢”

红狐狸直接把脸转过去不看他了。

但是心里却有点痒痒的，他不知道为什么这些时间，自己会在谢怜鼻尖触碰到他的时候，心跳得砰砰砰的快，看谢怜的时候也有一种说不上来的奇怪感觉，前所未有，躁动难安。

直到红狐狸知道发情这个词。

谢怜在人间混迹越发频繁，外面的人都以为他是道观里惩奸除恶的道长，加上会医术，谢怜在人间的风评不错，因为花城不会化形的缘故，谢怜恶趣味地将他的变成一个小道童，说这是他想象中的红红化形的样子。红狐狸习惯性的戏谑的挑眉动作放在一个五六岁小孩的脸上可就相当诡异了，不过红红的道童形象是个肤色白皙，眸色暗红的俊小孩，眉眼深邃，做起这幅表情，竟不知是奇怪多一点，还是反差的可爱多一点。

谢怜更喜欢抱着他往脸上蹭了，喜欢得不得了，不过最近红红好像是长大了到叛逆期了一样，谢怜想和他亲近的时候，会被他皱皱眉推开：“别闹了”

谢怜不知道这孩子是哪里不对头，很伤心的表示失去了抱蓬蓬的狐狸尾巴的幸福。

这天，谢“道长”习惯性去周边寻活儿，看看有没有什么奇异之事；附近村民也已经习惯了小道长出来干活儿的时候怀里揣着个孩子，以前有人问他这孩子，小道长笑眯眯的说是自己捡的，这孩子的神色总是不大礼貌，看所有的人仿佛都是一种………蔑视的感觉，还总喜欢挑眉毛！

大家就说，谢道长哇，你看这个孩子，这样不好哇，他，他他不仅挑眉毛，还喜欢假笑，这年轻人，怎么笑的这么不真诚呢！ 

谢怜每每被指责不会好好带孩子的时候，就只能干笑几声，“哈哈，哈哈，那个，红红他就是这样的，我以后好好改正……”

红狐狸哼了一声，不可置否。

“你看你看，又挑眉毛了！这孩子”

“哈哈哈，别看了，别看了”谢怜捂住红狐狸的脸，狐狸知道他其实在偷笑。

为老不尊，上梁不正下梁歪，不怪我，他想。

不过这天，不是出来和村民插科打诨聊红狐狸的眉毛正不正，笑得真诚不真诚的，因为，他们两个都感受到了这里反常的气息-----

东南方向，似乎有精变，而且来势凶狠不善。

二人顺着罗盘指示的地方一路找来，路上邪郁的妖气越来越浓，走到罗盘指针疯转的地方，果不其然，这藤洞里一眼望去，满满皆是

半截身子埋在土里，却又修出人身的花藤--------每张脸庞都妖气横绕，媚态横生，枝条像人的手臂一样肆意扭动，攀上岩壁，附在这周围被她们吸食精气而枯竭的残肢败叶上；若说这些女妖是奇闻轶事中的风月之谈，美艳的脸庞着实吸引那些误入的路人，但她们藤化的下半身却能给这些风流子们以当头棒喝；这幅样子，哪里还有美娇娘的纤纤弱态，扑面而来的香风怕也是勾魂索命的毒药。

“嘻嘻嘻，没想到来了个俊哥哥呢，姐妹们，他看起来，好好吃啊~~”

“这么白嫩，不知道血气是不是也很足，好像很补的样子呢……”

“吃之前先享用享用，这般皮相，你们不觉得吃掉太可惜了么，嘻嘻嘻呵哈哈哈！”

红狐狸对这群肮脏的妖物厌恶至极，目光尽是睥睨。

“哟，我还没看见，这里还有个小孩子，不过……长得也很俊哪，不晓得和这位小哥哥相比，哪个味道更好”

“妹妹说的是哪个味道啊？这么小的孩子，你难道也想……哈哈哈哈”

“管他哪个味道，先抓来尝尝，不就知道了吗？”

尖利的嬉笑声中，几枝藤蔓蛇一般紧贴着地面想来绕谢怜的脚，谢怜快刀一斩，那些花妖的触手被砍断了，惊叫一声，洞间群妖乱吼，尖锐刺耳，嬉闹间似是幸灾乐祸------

斩断的藤条溅出汁液，一种特殊的香气蔓延出来，谢怜瞳孔一缩：“不好！……这不是普通的花妖，这是……”

“温柔乡！”

**Author's Note:**

> （这章字放多了，故事还没讲完，下章接着讲，我没有写提纲，脑洞飘到哪里写哪里，所以看的时候发现了bug 额，大家姑且认为花城在和小道长相处的时候知道谢怜是妖怪但是不知道他是只兔子精吧……我的设定四处漏风，改不过去了 好尴尬）


End file.
